


HERES ANOTHER ONE MOTHERFUCKERS I GUESS IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO KEEP WRITING THESE

by KickassTransAceDumbass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftermath, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I NEED MORE, MOTHERFUCKeRS, Whispering Woods, for these, naps, season five, season five spoilers, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickassTransAceDumbass/pseuds/KickassTransAceDumbass
Summary: WHY ISNT ANYONE ELSE WRITING FOR THESE BADASS LOVELIES FUCK YOU GUYS COME ON THEY DESERVE MORE THAN TO BE IN THE BACKGROUND I just love them okay they’re wholesome and sweet
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fuck y’all here we fuckin go again.
> 
> Lmk if you guys want another chapter (nah I’m gonna write one anyways but if you guys really want it I’ll post if faster)  
> Aghdjekeltoeine these bitches are too cute for their own good 
> 
> Also there are a lot of really cool words for like sadness n shit and I love all of them 
> 
> BLACK LIVES MATTER SUCK MY DICK

** Thank you for coming to see me rage over the lack of stories for these two lovely badasses  **

Fuck off

It was finally over. 

After so many decades of war and resistance, The Horde was finally defeated. For good. Greater yet, not only was Etheria free from their reign of terror, but so was the rest of the universe as well. 

That first night after everything came to a crashing crescendo of a conclusion, not much sleep was gained. The Princesses (and Bow) were trying to organize both their own subjects and the Horde members that had been stranded on Etheria when She-Ra destroyed most of their ships. 

Currently, Entrapta and Hordak were in the process of trying to contact some of the other Horde ships in hope that they would come and pick up their brothers. But there was no telling if they could get a communication line out into space stable enough to get the message across, or that the Horde soldiers were in any shape to even operate a ship, if they were anything like the Horde soldiers on Etheria. 

The Horde soldiers on Etheria were confused, scared, and sorrowful. They never thought for themselves before, they’d never  _ had _ to think for themselves before, they’d never even been individuals. Not really. Now they were stuck inside their own heads, with their own thoughts, and no one to guide them on where to go or what to think like it had been for them their entire lives. 

So yeah, The Princesses were currently dealing with all of the sobbing, forlorn, naïve Horde soldiers. At the moment the soldiers were in the camps that Horde Prime had set up previously in hopes that some familiarity would help with their midlife crisis’ (it did not help, if anything it made them even more morose). 

Queen Glimmer became so busy with organizing, planning, and discussing things with people that she stayed up all night. It was only after the sun rose and Bow came in to find her in the same place he’d seen her the night before with circles under her eyes that she stepped (i.e. was forced by Bow) out of the war tent and flopped onto her bed for some much needed sleep. 

After that, it seemed like she never got to see Bow. That wasn’t true of course, they saw one another in passing plenty, especially since they were living in the same camp, but they never got more than a few seconds of each others company before someone would pull one of them away to tend to important matters. 

A week and a half went by before enough affairs had been organized and finished off that they actually had a chance to spend some quality time together.

It almost seemed unreal. There was a moment when everything just stopped, and Glimmer was alone for more than thirty seconds without anything to do.

It felt like the world was holding its breath. She checked her list, double checked, and checked probably more times than was necessary. She was finished. She had completed everything on the list of absolutely, vitally, important things that needed to be completed as soon as possible.

She huffed a little laugh in disbelief. Then she laughed fully and grinned, her arms spread out and her head tipped back to bask in the silence and peace. She was done. Her head was empty for a few moments before a new thought struck her.

_ She should find Bow.  _

Instantly she teleported across the camp, reveling in the fact that she could just do that now without worrying about neglecting any duties, and she appeared just outside Bow’s tent. 

“Bow?” She entered the tent to find him smiling ear to ear. “What are you so happy about?” She asked, still grinning. 

“I’m finished.” He almost whispered. “I don’t have any more tasks. I finished them all.” He didn’t seem to fully believe it. 

“Me too.” Glimmer was giddy. She finally had time to spend with her best friend. Wait, should she really call him that now? They’d told each other they loved one another, but they hadn’t had a chance to actually discuss it since then. She wasn’t entirely sure where they stood in terms of labels, but in the moment she decided it didn’t really matter. She had time to spend with one of her favorite people in the universe and she was gonna spend it with him damn it. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” She asked, already approaching Bow to grab him and teleport them somewhere far far away from everything. 

“Yes please.” He said, and with that she took his hand and they disappeared in a shower of sparkles. 

She didn’t really have much of a destination in mind, just something solid enough to teleport them into the whispering woods without incident. 

From there they wandered deeper into the forest until Bow led them to an area he discovered when the rebellion was encamped in the heart of the woods briefly. A secluded spot under a tree next to a river. It was completely shrouded from sight, a spot where you could sit for hours and just be lost in the ambient noise of the forest. 

“Oh wow,” Glimmer breathed, “This is perfect. How did you find it?” 

“Well,” Bow lifted up a section of hanging vines for her, “I needed a place to think over some things, and I ended up wandering into this little spot. I spent a lot of time here.” They sat on the ground in a small patch of grass encircled by two large tree roots. 

“Hmm lucky us then.” Glimmer leaned into Bow and he wrapped an arm around her.They just sat like that for a while, absorbed the peace of their surroundings, enjoying one another’s company. After a bit Glimmer yawned and leaned further into Bow. 

“Do you think this would be a good place to take a nap?” She asked him. 

“Oh yeah, it’s perfect for napping. I fell asleep here so many times, I actually missed taking naps here when we moved camps.” Bow chuckled and leaned back against the tree. He lifted his arm so Glimmer could lean back against his chest, his legs fell on either side of her. He wrapped his arms around her torso and she laid her hands on top of his. 

There was no where else that she’d rather be, and soon enough, they fell asleep with their hands intertwined and their breaths synced.


	2. NUMBAH TWO FUCKERSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *vomits fluff like a disemboweled stuffed animal* 
> 
> Where the fuck did all this fluffy bullshit come from?!?
> 
> [If you wanna see the area they’re napping in check out kickasstransdumbass on tumblr I posted some artwork there ;)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY do they have to BE so goddamnEd CUTE
> 
> also apparently Glimmer is 5’0, so she is a tiny tiny badass baby
> 
> Acab bitches

Glimmer woke up slowly, she took in the sounds of the forest with her eyes closed and she nestled a little further back into Bow’s arms. Crickets were one of her favorite sounds, and paired with Bow’s soft breathing, it was the best music she’d ever heard. 

Wait. Crickets. 

_ Fuck, how long did she sleep for?!? _

She opened her eyes to see the darkness of night time, the little area that she and Bow were occupying lit up by fireflies lazily floating in the air. It was beautiful, but she had duties to attend to. 

“Bow.” She whispered. The night was too calm to disturb at first. “Bow.” She said a little louder when he didn’t wake, she turned around in his arms and poked his cheek. “Bow wake up, we need to go.” Her voice was at normal speaking level but it sounded like she was shouting at the top of her lungs. 

“Hgnnn?” Bow woke up with a sniff and he opened his eyes. He looked around for a moment like he was confused as to where he was, then he looked down at Glimmer and smiled slightly. “Hey.” His voice was muddled with sleep, “What’s up?” 

“Bow. It’s night.” Glimmer told him. Bow took in their surroundings and looked back at her, 

“Yes??” He hadn’t caught on. Glimmer raised an eyebrow at him and understanding suddenly dawned on his face. “Oh Shit! Fuck, it’s night. Hang on,” he shifted them forwards to grab his tracker pad off a strap on his back, then leaned back as he turned it on. 

“What’re you doing? We need to go.” But she only relaxed further in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She knew the answer to her question but she wanted to hear him explain anyways. 

“I’m just checking if I’ve got any messages. If they don’t need us back at camp I’d like to spend some more time here with you.” Glimmer let out a happy hum and waited while he went through his messages. 

“Alright it looks like the squad’s just wondering where we went. Adora says she and Catra can take over for you for a little while, and Entrapta is more than happy to take my load for a bit too!” Bow grinned down at Glimmer “we’re totally off the hook for tonight!” 

“Yes!” Glimmer grinned and thumped her forehead into Bow’s chest, declaring “Ugh I never want to have responsibility for anything ever again.” Her voice muffled but the emotion projected clearly. 

Bow laughed and she joined in shortly, their laughter petered off into happy sighs as Glimmer turned in his arms to enjoy the fireflies. 

“Fuck, can you remember the last time we hung out and just.....relaxed? Just like, didn’t worry about anything or any responsibilities? It feels like it was decades ago.” Glimmer sighed. 

“It does doesn’t it?” Bow murmured, “I think the last time we hung out like this was when we were kids. It was that one sleepover that we snuck into the kitchen and almost got caught, remember?” 

“Which time?” Glimmer laughed. Bow chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“The time that we dropped the ice cream cake on the floor and tried to salvage it. It was so messy.” Bow laughed softly at the memory. 

“Oh! I remember now! We were practically covered in ice cream and cake!” Glimmer giggled, “We had to find a way to sneak into the bathroom to wash it all off, and Mom walked by and almost came in! Gods my heart was racing so fast.” 

“Yeah. That was a few days before we found Adora, wasn’t it? Everything changed after that.” 

Glimmer hummed in agreement and thought for a moment, 

“You know, if I had a chance to go back and change that day, I wouldn’t change anything. Because look at where we are now!” Glimmer tipped her head back to look Bow in the eye, “We’ve defeated the Horde, Etheria’s magic is back, and we practically saved the universe! We went to space! Sure we lost people along the way, but now there’s room for new life. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bow was looking down at Glimmer with a fond indignant look in his eyes. 

“Hey,  _ I’m _ supposed to be the one making the optimistic speeches.  _ You’re _ supposed to be the one suggesting we do dangerous stuff to win.” He told her. 

She laughed softly and looked back to the river. 

“Well maybe I’m just learning how to do both. Soon enough I’ll be making optimistic speeches about how the dangerous stuff will make winning  _ easier _ .” 

Bow let out a huff of disbelief behind her. 

They sat in silence again, and after a minute Bow said softly, 

“I really love you, you know.” 

Glimmer smiled brightly as she turned to look at him, she wrapped her arms around his torso again and rested her chin on his chest, 

“And I love you.” Glimmer sighed, “you wanna know how long I’ve loved you for?” 

“How long?” 

“I have no idea.” Glimmer laughed, “I think I started to like you back when we went to princess prom, and then after that I guess it just......turned into love.” She huffed a chuckle, “and one day I just realized, ‘wow, I love him....That is really gonna complicate things.’” Bow let out a full bodied laugh, 

“‘That is really gonna complicate things’?” He laughed the words out, “glad to know that’s how you felt at the prospect of loving me.” Glimmer lightly punched him in the arm,

“Hey, I was thinking in terms of the best friend squad okay? Adora would’ve become a real third wheel if Catra hadn’t joined.” Glimmer was sticking to this. 

“Okay, okay, I understand, but it’s still pretty funny. Like ‘wow I’m in love. This is gonna be a problem’. That’s just-“ he dissolved into a fit of giggles, “I don’t know why but it’s really funny to me.” Glimmer joined in on the giggling 

“No, no you’re right. It’s kinda funny.” 

It was a little bit before they stopped laughing enough to speak again,

“It was a little different for me though, when I realized.” He said. 

“How’s that?” She asked. 

“Well, I knew I loved you platonically, but then as things got worse with the war, you kinda changed a little, and then I was watching you plan a strategy with Adora and the other princesses and I just sorta-i don’t know. It was like I fell in love with you right then and there but I also realized that I already loved you? I’m not sure.” He shook his head with a smile, “I don’t even know why that was what tipped me over, but man I fell hard.” Bow chuckled, “I spent the whole next day stress making arrows because I was worried that I would make things awkward.” 

“I remember that!” Glimmer gasped, “I thought you were worried about the mission we had planned! You made so many arrows, I was really concerned. But you were just, stressed cause you love me?” 

“Yeah I guess my realization wasn’t really any better than yours.” He said with amusement. 

“No, not really.” Glimmer smiled, “but you gotta admit, it’s pretty hard to beat ‘oh shit I’m in love this is a problem’.” 

“Thats true.” He smiled down at her. “I don’t think I’d rather love anyone else but you, though.” 

“Me too.” She looked at him, a warm happy feeling filled her chest, “Hey, Bow?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Bow looked surprised and sputtered for a second before getting out a strangled

“Yes.” 

Glimmer laughed softly and leaned up, just hovering in front of him. She brushed a kiss against his lips, barely touching, then softly pressed against him. She leaned back and Bow looked absolutely smitten. 

“What’s that look for I barely did anything.” She teased him, but her own heart was racing. 

“Uhh.” Bow blushed brightly and licked his lips. “I just—I mean-it’s-“ he was stuttering so badly that Glimmer couldn’t even begin to decipher what he was trying to say. 

So she decided to have mercy on him and she leaned forwards to kiss him again. This time it was a little more firm, and there was a little smack when she leaned back. 

She didn’t get very far though, especially not with Bow’s hand on the back of her neck. His hand somehow threaded it’s way into her thick hair (seriously it was a mystery how he did that, her hair was so thick she barely could get her own hands in it) and he held her close as he kissed her. 

The air seemed to hum around them, and Glimmer was worried for a moment that she might be doing magic by accident, but she was quickly distracted from that thought. 

Gods. She couldn’t even begin to count how many times she’d thought about kissing Bow, or what she imagined it would feel like. Her imagination didn’t live up to the real thing, not even a little bit. 

His lips were soft and warm, and he smelled faintly like cinnamon and cedar. It was one of her favorite smells, because it always meant ‘Bow’ to her. 

She sighed and shifted her arms around his neck, pulling herself up and closer to him. She never wanted this kiss to end. 

But alas, Etherians needed air to live, so they parted a little to catch their breaths. They didn’t say anything to one another, just breathed each other’s air, and once their breathing had steadied, Glimmer tipped her head forwards and caught Bow in another kiss. 

There was something she wanted to try. She’d read about it in a few novels here and there, and she wanted to know what all the fuss was about. 

She timidly poked her tongue out and ran it along Bow’s lips. She heard him gasp and then suddenly she was granted access to his mouth. She carefully explored a bit, just barely pressing inside, and retreated back to her own mouth only to have it invaded by Bow. 

She gasped a surprised sound, but after a moment she pressed harder against him, her arms tightened around his shoulders and one of her hands grasped his neck. 

So this is what all the fuss was about. She felt electric, like her blood was on fire. She felt like she couldn’t get close enough to Bow, especially not with the things he was doing with his tongue. 

Fuck, she loved him so much. 

When they parted there was a loud smack, and they were panting heavily. 

Glimmer looked at Bow and he laughed softly. 

“What?” She frowned. 

“You’re hair looks ridiculous.” He smiled. 

“Oh right, and who’s fault is that?” She managed to sound normal, but inside her head everything was swirling. 

Bow hummed and fussed with her hair, trying to tidy it up some, but ultimately failing because her hair was as stubborn and wild as Glimmer was. 

“You’re not gonna fix it, Bow.” She told him, “The only reason I can get it neat is because I had Aunt Casta enchant a hairbrush for me.” 

“So that’s how you do it!” Bows hands were still idly playing with her hair, “I always wondered about that.” 

She smiled at him and hummed a short note. She laid her head on his shoulder, pressed her face into his neck and just breathed. She felt like this was  _ exactly  _ where she was supposed to be. 

Bow settled for stroking his thumb along her jaw and under her ear in lieu of fixing her hair. Eventually, she fell asleep again, and when she woke up they were laying on the ground tangled up in each other’s arms, the forest asleep and silent as the sun began to rise.


End file.
